Le Temps Retrouvé
by magathelle
Summary: Avez-vous envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe quand la ballade d'un Draco déprimé se finit devant la flèche du prince de Mirkwood ? Alors laissez-vous emporter dans notre monde bien déjanté ! Draco/Legolas. Fiction terminée sur papier, en cours de numérisation. K pour relation hxh
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Nous revoilà avec une fiction à 'seulement' quatre mains cette fois-ci (Bizarre et Broussaille, Blondie n'est pas avec nous sur ce coup-là). Elle concerne un ship plutôt... atypique, comme vous l'avez sûrement vu avant de l'ouvrir. On espère de tout coeur que ça ne vous choquera pas trop et que ça vous plaira. Assez de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme marchait lentement, évitant les branches sur son passage mais voyant à peine le chemin devant lui, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

L'air frais finissait de lui glacer le cœur, et l'obscurité ambiante s'accordait à merveille avec la couleur de son habit. Il ne se demanda même pas jusqu'où il allait se perdre dans ce bois, mais soudain la réalité revint dans un flash, s'imposant à lui sans aucun recours.

Une pointe d'acier parfaitement forgée se présenta devant ses yeux, implacable.

« Que faites-vous sur les terres elfiques du roi Thranduil sans autorisation, étranger ? »

« Les terres elfiques de qui ?! Tu es dans le domaine Malfoy, alors que fais- _tu_ sur _mes_ terres ? »

Draco ne s'était laissé démonter qu'une seconde par la flèche pointée tout droit vers son cerveau. Alors l'elfe baissa son arc, intrigué autant par le blond que par ses paroles.

« Malfoy dis-tu ?»

Draco acquiesça, lassé mais grave.

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de passages spatio-temporels, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé en traverser un moi-même. Dans quel monde sommes-nous ? »

« Dans le monde réel. »

La réponse claqua comme une gifle humiliante dans l'air humide de cette forêt noire. Legolas banda son arc, et cette fois la pointe de sa flèche vint effleurer la peau.

« Je pourrais te tuer étranger, n'en doute pas. »

« J'ai croisé nombre de tueurs dans ma vie, crois-moi, t'en as pas l'étoffe. »

Legolas douta. Cet étrange jeune homme avait-il raison ? L'elfe avait massacré des centaines de créatures du mal, il s'amusait même à en faire le compte lors des batailles. Mais jamais ses flèches n'avaient touché une créature si pure. Car malgré le tatouage funeste qui ornait le bras diaphane du jeune homme, Legolas pouvait voir une innocence dans ses yeux, souillée mais pas perdue.

Alors il hésita. Comment réagir face à la provocation ? Il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme. Legolas était un guerrier, pas un assassin.

Contre toute attente, Draco soupira.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, » finit-il par dire. « Tu baisses ton arc et tu viens prendre un café ? »

Legolas fut tellement troublé par le soudain ton doux de Draco qu'il en baissa effectivement son arme.

« Un quoi ? »

« Bah viens, et tu sauras. »

Et Legolas ne put, et ne pensa même pas, à résister à l'étincelle joueuse dans les yeux bleus gris du blond, et il suivit Draco jusque dans le manoir.

Le jeune Malfoy rêvait, assis contre un arbre il repensait à Legolas, à sa moue surprise en goûtant le café, à leur longue discussion au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il revoyait les yeux bleus qui avaient vu passer beaucoup plus d'années que son apparence première laissait penser. Il repensait à cette voix grave et rieuse par moments. Et il rêva de leur séparation.

Legolas lui avait tendu la main, puissante et douce.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Legolas Verte-Feuille. »

Aurait-il la chance de le revoir un jour ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 2 de ce Draco/Legolas ! Nous espérons que le premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous continuerez à aimer !

Sur ce je vous laisse avec nos deux blonds préférés !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes dans le bois entourant le manoir familial. Ses yeux étaient baissés et son regard suivait les racines qui sortaient du sol. Il allait être midi mais la couverture du bois était épaisse et assombrissait le couvert des arbres. Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pas. Soudain, le sol fut beaucoup plus éclairé. Il releva vivement la tête et il lui sembla halluciner. Les arbres étaient plus espacés, leurs feuilles plus vertes. Le soleil passait entre elles, les faisant briller. Les rayons touchaient les cheveux du jeune home, illuminant sa mine sombre. Il tourna sur lui même et aperçu une lueur au loin. Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit sa baguette. Il la dirigea vers une pierre et à l'aide d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ la fit léviter. Cela le fit douter. Il pensait avoir trouver une de faille spatio-temporelle comme celle par laquelle était arrivé Legolas. Et il ne put empêcher une vague de déception l'envahir à l'idée d'être toujours dans son monde. L'elfe et sa faille spatio-temporelle étaient tombés à pic. Une distraction à la hauteur de l'atmosphère sombre et morbide du manoir. Son père était à Azkaban, et sa mère et lui sortaient peu dans le monde magique. Rien de bien joyeux en somme. L'arrivée de Legolas l'avait sortit de ses pensées dépressives. Ils se ressemblaient. Beaucoup. Quand l'elfe était parti, le sorcier avait relégué ce souvenir au fond de son esprit. Mais presque malgré lui, l'image du visage de l'elfe surpris s'imposait à lui à chaque tasse de café. À chaque marche dans les bois, il revoyait le pas de Legolas, léger, silencieux. Si silencieux qu'il fut tiré de sa marche et de ses pensées par une voix qu'il ne pensait pas entendre ici.

« Alors, Mr Malfoy, on se balade sur les terres du roi Thranduil ? »

Étonné, il ne répondit rien. Mais il se reprit bien vite et un petit sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Seulement une petite visite de courtoisie. Tu es venu sur les terres de mon père, je viens sur celles du tien. »

Ils échangèrent un regard chargé de toutes ces choses non dites et non sues. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble et le temps sembla passer plus vite. Déjà le soir arrivé et le crépuscule emplit tout l'espace. Pourtant cela ne les arrêta pas : leur conversation continua. Et quand Legolas se leva pour faire un feu sans jamais cesser de parler, Draco se prit à suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il suivit des yeux la fluidité de ses gestes, le roulement de ses muscles sous le tissu elfique. Puis il regarda fasciné la lueur du feu se reflétait dans les cheveux de l'elfe. Ce dernier releva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés. Une branche craqua sous l'effet du feu et cela les sortit de leur transe. Un moment gênant passa mais cela fut vite oublié lorsqu'ils mangèrent et tout fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, ils gardèrent tous deux ce moment où leur cœur avait battu plus vite. Il était trop tard pour rentrer alors Draco resta et ils s'endormirent peu après. Mais le sommeil du sorcier fut agité et il se réveilla dégoûté par ses rêves. Il se leva rapidement et silencieusement sans réveiller l'objet de ses pensées. Il le contempla quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Il hésita à le réveiller, puis, avec un soupir, il partit. Mais alors qu'il allait passer le portail, il entendit une branche craquer et une voix dire.

« Savais-tu que ne pas dire au-revoir est impoli ? »

Draco tourna seulement la tête et voir Legolas appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre ne fit que l'énerver. Des images de son rêve flashèrent dans son esprit et sa colère augmenta. Contre l'elfe et contre lui-même. Utilisant sa mère comme piètre excuse, il fuit.

* * *

On espère qu ça vous a plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça nous ferait très plaisir !

A bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 3 de cette petite fiction.

 **oriflame . devon :** Tu es la première personne à laisser un commentaire et nous t'en remercions, surtout qu'il est très gentil. On espère que la suite te plaira.

Donc place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Draco se tordait, il gémissait. Il murmurait des "non" de supplicié. Puis au bout d'une lutte interminable, il finit par se réveiller, en sueur, torturé dans ses draps blancs.

Sa respiration était chaotique, il avait des larmes au bord des yeux. Et il prit conscience de son rêve. De son cauchemar.

Il se traita de monstre immonde avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

Draco regarda le bois de loin. Il eut un pincement au cœur, puis il se détourna.

Rentrant dans son manoir, il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais y retourner.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps en forêt. »

« Père, nous _habitons_ en forêt. »

« C'est une raison pour y camper jour et nuit ? On ne te voit presque plus au palais. »

« Et moi qui pensais qu'après deux milles ans j'aurais un peu de liberté... »

« Legolas, il ne s'agit pas de ça, et tu le sais seulement, j'aimerais savoir à qui tu t'apprêtes à offrir ton cœur. »

Les yeux du fils étaient pleins de malice et d'une joie peu contenue, ce que Thranduil ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il s'apprêta à lui dire de faire attention quand un garde entra.

« Sire, un groupe d'arachnides vient d'être signalé à l'ouest. »

« Encore ces immondes bestioles... »

« Laissez père, je m'en occupe. »

Draco, cette nuit-là, ne fit pas le même cauchemar qui depuis quelques jours le hantait. Non, cette fois, s'il rêva toujours de la même personne, il la vit en danger, il la vit mourante.

Et quand il se réveilla, une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit : Legolas est en danger, Legolas va mourir.

La seconde d'après, il prenait sa baguette pour voler à son secours, sans même une pensée pour la promesse qu'il brisait sans un remord.

Arrivé dans la forêt, il hésita. Il savait que le passage était par là, qu'il y passerait en quelques pas. Mais il n'était plus tellement sûr. Ses rêves revenaient le hanter pour lui dévoiler la vérité qu'il tentait désespérément d'effacer. Draco désirait une relation homosexuelle. Quelques années en arrière, il aurait fini à Azkaban pour ça. Si son père l'apprenait, il préférerait rester en prison plutôt qu'avoir un fils homosexuel. Sa mère ne réagirait pas mieux... Lui-même se dégoûtait de rêver de son corps mêlé à celui d'un autre homme...

Et il entendit un craquement lugubre : son cœur s'emballa et il suivit le son. Si Legolas était en danger, il devait lui venir en aide.

Mais Legolas n'était pas en danger : devant ses yeux ébahis, il venait d'achever une araignée géante en lui ouvrant le crâne à l'aide de sa lame. L'elfe leva les yeux vers lui, et Draco trouva le spectacle aussi fascinant qu'odieux. Les yeux bleus contrastaient avec la tâche de sang sur son front. L'elfe rangea sa lame souillée et s'essuya ses mains rouges avant de s'avancer vers le sorcier.

« Draco ? Cela fait des jours que je... »

« Capitaine ! » appela un elfe, inquiet de ne voir revenir Legolas.

« Laisse-nous Glaywin, » lui ordonna Legolas, les yeux fixés sur un Draco pour le moins retourné.

« Je dois y aller, » finit par dire le sorcier.

Mais l'elfe le retint en attrapant son poignet.

« Je t'en prie, Draco. Parle-moi. »

* * *

Tadaa ! On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis.

A la prochaine ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! :D

Nous voici de retour avec le chapitre 4 ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire notre fiction :)

On ne vous en dit pas plus et on vous laisse lire ça !

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Draco s'était violemment détaché de l'elfe. Des bribes de son rêve, de ses rêves lui étaient brusquement revenus au contact de leur peau. Il frissonna de dégoût et de désir réprimé. Que répondre ? Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas de _ça._ Pas avec lui. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : il esquissa un sourire narquois et s'appuya nonchalant contre un arbre.

« Parler de quoi ? » finit-il par demander.

Legolas soupira. Ce sorcier avait le don pour l'exaspérer. Il le regarda un instant, enfin, le contempla un instant avant des répondre.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi. Cela fait quelques semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« Tu n'es pas venu non plus. »

La réplique claqua. Sèche. Rapide. Mais derrière la sécheresse de la réponse, Legolas discerna l'amertume de la vérité cachée. Alors il sourit et le masque du sorcier tomba.

« Je vais rentrer maintenant. Ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas avant le lever du jour. »

« Tu es resté plus longtemps la dernière fois. Nous avons le temps de discuter. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Vraiment ? Tu pourrais pourtant m'expliquer ton départ précipité de la dernière fois. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je devais partir. »

« Sans dire au revoir ? »

« Eh bien, tu dormais. »

L'elfe rigola.

« Ceci est l'excusa la plus nulle que je n'ai jamais entendu ! »

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air de dire '' C'est pas mon problème.'' Cette indifférence froide n'arrêta pas pour autant Legolas. Après tout, ils étaient deux à porter un masque.

« Nous sommes pareils, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas me leurrer. Je peux lire derrière ton masque. »

« Pourquoi poses-tu des questions alors ? »

« Je préférerais que tu me parles. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Tu m'évites. Tu évites mes questions. »

« Pourquoi t'éviterais-je ? »

« À toi de me le dire. »

« Je ne t'évite pas. »

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? »

« Je n'en avais pas envie. »

« C'est faux. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, tu es heureux de me revoir. »

Draco voulut s'offusquer des paroles de l'elfe mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il sourit doucement et ajouta :

« _Cormamin lindua ele lle._ Mon cœur chante de vous revoir. »

Un silence suivit et le visage du sorcier reflétait une surprise non feinte. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Draco qui répliqua :

« Tu vas devoir m'apprendre à dire ça en elfique. »

Le sourire de Legolas s'élargit. La fuite de Draco et le fait qu'il avait évité l'elfe ne furent plus discutés. Draco oublia sa mère et le soleil qui se levait sur Terre. Legolas oublia son père et le rapport qu'il devait lui faire. Draco resta toute la journée. Il découvrit une partie de Mirkwood aux côtés du prince des lieux. Ils éliminèrent quelques araignées en chemin. Quelques '' _Stupéfix_ '', suivis d'une dague en plein cœur et Draco n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Legolas pour être utile.

Le crépuscule arriva et la nuit s'installa. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le couvert des arbres, et sous la lumière de la lune l'elfe fit un feu. Comme la fois d'avant, Draco l'observa s'activer. À la lueur des flammes s'ajoutaient les rayons de la lune et tous jouaient des les cheveux blonds de Legolas, hypnotisant le sorcier. Aussi vives qu'au réveil, les images de ses rêves flashèrent dans l'esprit de Draco, et une honteuse chaleur monta en lui. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Legolas releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux assombris du sorcier. Honteux et dégoûté par lui-même, il détourna le regard. Certes, il avait passé une bonne journée. Certes, il avait apprécié la compagnie de l'elfe, peut-être un peu trop, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier toute la pression sociale et familiale qui pesait sur ses épaules. Les problèmes concernant la '' supériorité '' du sang étaint en train d'être résolus, mais _ce_ genre de problème n'était pas abordé. Il n'avait que les avis et les préjugés de sa famille et de ses amis, et cela ne l'aidait pas. Il savait que s'il choisissait cette voie, il serait rejeté. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il était très entouré dernièrement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Legolas avancer, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le pas léger de l'elfe. Par contre, il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci sur les siennes. Il sentait la douce chaleur des perles rosées du blond sur leurs jumelles. Il oublia tout. Plus rien ne comptait à part la sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes. L'air semblait crépiter.

Mais soudain, il se recula. Violemment. Sèchement.

Et son visage ne refléta plus qu'incompréhension.

* * *

Voilà ! On espère que ça vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

A la prochaine !

.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà la suite de l'histoire de nos blonds préférés ! On espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 4 et que vous allez aimez celui-ci. Donc, on vous laisse lire ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Legolas sentit son cœur se briser. Son ventre se tordit. Il en eut la nausée. Draco venait de partir, presque en courant. Mais le pire, c'était sa phrase avant de s'éclipser. _Désolé, ça me dégoûte_. Alors c'était ça, il était dégoûté. De lui ? Non, Draco fut bien trop hypnotisé pour prétendre ne pas aimer l'apparence de l'elfe. C'était leur relation qui le dégoûtait. Et cela brisa Legolas.

Il souffla, puis se résigna à rentrer au palais.

Il avait le regard sombre et la mine basse. Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Probablement oublier, ou essayer.

« Capitaine, » l'interpella un garde. « Le roi vous réclame. »

Il ne manquait plus que son père lui parle d'amour, et ce serait le bouquet. Mais il était fort, il se rendit dans la salle du trône. Là, il regarda son père devant le trône, et il vit Draco comme il aurait tellement aimé l'y voir, après qu'il ait été présenté à son père. Cette illusion lui rappela sournoisement sa douleur, il baissa les yeux.

« Legolas ? »

La voix de son père était dure, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées et alors il releva la tête, mais il se rendit compte que sa vision n'avait pas disparu et le jeune sorcier était toujours là : il ne rêvait pas. Mais alors, Draco était bel et bien aux côtés de son père ?! Dans le palais ?! Mais...

« Ce prisonnier dit qu'il te connaît. »

« Prisonnier ? »

« Un des gardes l'a capturé tout à l'heure, il courrait vers le sentier. Sûrement après quelque larcin. »

Draco roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« Larcin ? » Legolas sourit, amusé, avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Non, il était avec moi, père. »

« Oh, donc vous vous connaissez. »

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du souverain et il lança un regard à son fils l'air de dire : _c'est donc à lui que tu veux donner ton cœur ?_

Legolas lui fit les gros yeux l'air de répondre : _Père, ce n'est pas le moment._ Puis il prit un ton solennel.

« Je me porte garant de lui, vous pouvez le relâcher. »

Le garde hésita, regarda son souverain.

« Vous avez entendu le prince : relâchez le prisonnier. »

Alors le garde détacha les poignets d'un Draco au sourire sourire suffisant et lui rendit sa baguette. Puis le sorcier suivit Legolas hors de la salle.

« Comment t'es-tu fait capturer ? » demanda l'elfe une fois dans un couloir désert, un peu moqueur sur les bords.

« Je... J'étais ailleurs... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette. Il m'a pris par surprise. »

« Tu pensais à autre chose ? »

« Oui. »

« A moi ? »

« … Oui. »

Les lèvres de l'elfe s'étirèrent. Alors il voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser, lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux de cette réponse. Mais il se souvint : _« Ça me dégoûte. »_ Alors il se força à garder son sourire, et il lui indiqua la sortie. Mais Draco ne sembla pas vouloir partir : il hésitait.

« Legolas... Je te dois des explications. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru comprendre dans mon attitude, mais il y a eu malentendu. J'étais un peu au bout du rouleau quand on s'est rencontrés. Tu as eu le don de me sortir de tout ça, de me redonner le moral. J'aimais bien ta compagnie, avec toi je pouvais tout oublier, et même me confier. Mais ça s'arrête là. »

« Je n'étais donc qu'un passe-temps ? » demanda la voix elfique brisée.

« Oui, » répondit le jeune Malfoy avec un aplomb d'acier. « Tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps. Désolé de t'avoir fait croire qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous. »

Si Legolas n'avait pas été si affecté, il aurait pu entendre le vide dans les paroles de Draco. Mais le seul fait qu'il ait osé les prononcer, ces paroles si creuses, c'était assez pour prouver qu'il se fichait de lui. Alors l'elfe lui sourit tendrement, parce qu'il savait que Draco mentait, et qu'il le regretterait.

« Et dire que je comptais abandonner mon immortalité pour toi. »

Mais la trahison était faite.

* * *

Tadaa ?

N'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous avez appréciez ( ou pas ) ! :)

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir bonsoir !

On espère que tout va bien pour vous t que nos deux blondinets vous ont manqué !

Comme vous l'avez vu avec le chapitre précédent, nous aimons torturer nos blonds préférés ( on peut faire ça longtemps ... mouahaha ). Mais on ne vous fait pas plus attendre et on vous laisse lire la suite ! :)

Bien sûr, les merveilleux univers sont à J.R. et J.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Draco ne savait plus trop comment il était rentré chez lui. Tout était flou depuis la déclaration de l'elfe. _Et dire que je comptais abandonner mon immortalité pour toi._ Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait quitté le royaume elfique sans vraiment savoir comment. Et cela faisait deux semaines que cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. Deux semaines qu'il y pensait. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Legolas. Deux semaines qu'il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu avant, mais là, il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait retenu tout ce que Legolas lui avait appris sur la Terre du Milieu. Et si l'elfe voulait abandonner son immortalité pour lui, c'était donc parce qu'il l'aimait. L'elfe assumait ses sentiments, contrairement à lui. Et cela posait des problèmes au sorcier.

Il avait eu le temps d'analyser sa vie, ses moments avec le prince, ses sentiments dont il ne voulait pas. Sa vie n'avait tendue que vers un seul but : satisfaire les attentes de son père, le rendre fier. Il savait que son père l'aimait et il l'aimait en retour. À la fin de la guerre, il avait compris l'inquiétude qu'avait eu son père le concernant. Il avait su la fierté que lui portait son père. Et il en était de même pour sa mère. Mais _ça_ , ses sentiments, aucun des deux ne les accepteraient. Pourtant, les trois fois où il avait été en présence de l'elfe, il avait été heureux. Vraiment heureux. Plus que chez lui avec un père absent et une mère dépressive. Sur un coup de tête, il se leva et alla voir sa mère.

Narcissa sourit lorsqu'elle le vit arriver dans le petit salon dans lequel elle était assise. Une fois devant elle, il oublia ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Draco n'eut pas à chercher plus longtemps puisqu'elle lui demanda :

« Es-tu heureux Draco ? »

Était-il heureux ? Oui. À chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Legolas, il pouvait sentir la joie emplir son cœur. Comme l'avait dit l'elfe, son cœur chanter de le voir. Alors il répondit :

« Oui. »

Et un magnifique sourire gracia ses traits.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Il hésita. Oserait-il dire son nom ? Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux semaines et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de très bons termes. Il avait quand même balançait au visage de l'elfe qu'il n'était qu'un passe-temps. Mais la dernière phrase de l'elfe qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis deux semaines lui donnait de l'espoir. Alors il prit le risque. Il osa et il dit :

« Il s'appelle Legolas. »

Draco put observer la surprise apparaître sur le visage de sa mère. Du dégoût s'installa dans ses yeux. Mais ils finirent par s'adoucirent et elle sourit de ce sourire que seul les mères savent faire.

« Alors va. »

Il la regarda un instant avant de lui poser un délicat baiser sur la joue. Puis il obéit. Il courut jusque dans les bois.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre. Le dégoût flottait au fond de ses prunelles glacées. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant la guerre, comme toute mère aimante, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son enfant. Avec ces deux mots, Draco avait compris, et c'était presque comme une bénédiction.

Alors il prit une décision : aller voir Legolas, lui dire tout. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pensé, ressenti. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant l'endroit où se trouvait la faille spatio-temporelle, il hésita. Et si Legolas avait changé d'avis ? Et si ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait blessé ? Qu'il était bête ! Évidemment que ses propos avaient blessé l'elfe ! Il devait s'excuser. Il devait le voir. Il lui avait manqué.

Il se remit à marcher et entra sur les terres du roi Thranduil. Le problème de comment trouver l'elfe se posa alors. Il pouvait être n'importe où sur cette immense étendue. Draco réfléchit aux moyens d'envoyer un message. Il n'avait pas de hibou ni de quoi faire une note violente. Il pensa alors au patronus. Il n'avait jamais essayer d'en faire un, mais si Weasley y arrivait, lui aussi pouvait le faire. Il se souvint que pour produire le charme, il fallait penser à un souvenir heureux. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une nuée blanche apparut devant lui. Il la chargea de son message pour le prince : il lui donnait rendez-vous devant la faille.

Ce n'est que lorsque le patronus disparut entre les arbres que Draco prit conscience qu'il avait pensé à leurs moments passés ensemble pour exécuter le sort.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Draco et de Narcissa ?

En espérant que vous avez aimé, on vous dit à la prochaine ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

 **Leymist : Merci à toi d'avoir reviewer, ça nous a fait très plaisir. Et nous nous excusons pour la réponse tardive à ta review.**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Draco s'était assis contre un arbre. La tête entre ses mains, il s'efforçait de ne pas envisager les pires scénarios. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, et il avait peur. Très peur. Parce qu'il avait imposé à Legolas de vivre sans lui, alors que lui serait incapable de vivre désormais sans Legolas.

En réalisant cela, Draco se demanda comment il avait pu autant tomber amoureux, d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un elfe, venant d'un autre univers.

"Draco."

Le blond releva vivement la tête à l'entente de son prénom avant de se rendre compte que l'accent qui avait roulé son prénom n'était pas le bon. Alors il vit le père de Legolas, droit devant lui, son patronus à ses côtés.

"J'ai trouvé ce drôle de lapin blanc. J'ai supposé qu'il était à toi."

La voix du souverain était douce. Non, pensa Draco, elle est d'un calme froid.

"Où est Legolas ?" demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

"Parti."

Le petit lapin étincelant éclata en mille petits feux blancs. La gorge du blond se serra.

"Comment... Comment ça ?"

"Il est parti soigner son cœur auprès de ses amis, au Gondor."

Thranduil se fit plus dur.

"On ne soigne pas le cœur d'un elfe..." murmura Draco.

"Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié vos derniers moments avec mon fils." répondit le souverain avec un sourire triste.

"Laissez-moi le revoir une dernière fois, je vous en prie !"

"Il est parti. Vous ne le reverrez plus jamais. Oubliez-le."

"Je vous en supplie !"

Draco fit un pas vers le souverain, mais il ne put en faire un deuxième qu'une flèche fut pointée sur sa tempe.

"Osez vous approcher un peu plus du roi et je vous..."

"Il suffit Enian ! Baissez votre arc..."

"Mon roi..." l'elfe obéit, à contre-cœur. "Cet être ne mérite pas votre clémence, sire, vous devriez..."

"Si vous ne pouvez contenir vos sentiments pour mon fils, Enian, allez donc les lui exprimer directement. Mais je vous prie de ne pas les laisser apparents ici."

Draco fronça les sourcils : quelque chose clochait. Non pas qu'il soit réellement surpris de ne pas être le seul à aimer Legolas, mais...

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures maintenant. Devant le reflet de la lune dans l'eau, le blond pensait.

"Tu devrais dormir, mon fils. Tu as une mine affreuse..."

Cela le fit rire un peu, alors il se détourna et rentra. Mais il n'était pas arrivé aux portes qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le noir. Il se figea, resta aux aguets. Deuxième bruit, infime. Cette fois, il se déplaça doucement, et avec agilité, il surprit l'intrus en le plaquant contre un arbre, couteau sous la gorge.

"Que fais-tu là Draco ?" pesta Legolas.

"Ton père ne sait pas mentir," sourit l'autre.

"Il ne mentait pas, je pars demain au Gondor."

"Tu pars avec Enian ?" La lame entra la peau fine du cou de Draco. "Non, tu préfères partir avec mon seul souvenir. Pas vrai ?" Le sang perla. "Alors, emmène-moi !"

"Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps. Pars maintenant."

Legolas se recula. Draco le retint et rapprocha leurs lèvres.

"Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi."

Il se frôlèrent, et une flèche fila.

* * *

Petit cliff-hanger pour vous garder bien attentifs !

On espère que vous avez aimé et comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :D

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à nous lire et à ceux qui nous suivent !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone !

Nous voici de retour après un mois d'absence ... Toutes nos excuses pour cela. On a été débordées par des concours et leurs révisions du coup ... on n'a pas pu poster. On s'excuse donc pour vous avoir fait attendre et surtout de vous avoir fait attendre après ce chapitre ci. :) Vous nous pardonnez ?

On ne va pas vous faire attendre plus donc on répond à vos petits messages en bas de page ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Un flèche fila. Legolas l'entendit avant de la voir. Il eut le réflexe d'attraper le bras de Draco et de l'attirer avec lui sur le côté. Leur deux poids les firent tomber à terre. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et virent Enian sortir du couvert des arbres, l'arc de nouveau bandé.

« Le roi avait demandé ton départ et il me semble avoir juste entendu le prince te demander la même chose. Je te suggère de t'exécuter si tu ne veux pas recevoir ma flèche. »

Draco déglutit. Cet elfe, en plus d'être un garde prêt à tout pour assurer la sécurité de son roi et de son prince, était amoureux du dit prince. Alors oui, le sorcier avait légèrement peur de voir cette flèche pointée vers son cœur. Il allait sortir sa baguette pour se défendre lorsque Legolas posa une main sur son bras et s'adressa à Enian.

« Je t'en prie Enian, baisse ton arc. Je sais que tu ne fais que ton travail, cependant, je peux gérer ça. Merci de ton inquiétude mais tu peux rentrer au palais. »

« Je ne peux pas mon prince. »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Enian. C'est un ordre. »

Enian s'inclina et partit, clairement mécontent. Legolas soupira avant de se tourner vers Draco. Celui-ci restait silencieux et attendait. Il attendait et redoutait en même temps les paroles de l'elfe. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé. Profondément. Comment soigner le cœur de cet elfe ? Il ne savait pas si apporter et montrer son amour pour lui suffirait, mais une parole de Legolas lui ferait avouer tous ses tourments et toutes ses décisions.

Néanmoins le prince resta silencieux. Il fixait le sorcier d'un regard neutre. Le silence devint si insupportable que Draco craqua. Il shoota dans une pierre et soupira, frustré. Alors, il commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu depuis leur rencontre : ce qu'il avait pensé, ce qu'il avait ressenti, les conflits qui s'étaient joués en lui. Il lui parla de la société dans laquelle il vivait. Il lui avait déjà raconté la guerre mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il lia tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour expliquer, justifier son dégoût.

Il voyait le visage de Legolas, impassible face à son récit. Mais ses yeux dansaient. Toutes sortes d'émotions y passaient. Colère, tristesse, sympathie, douleur. Puis, il raconta tous les aspects positifs que Legolas avait apporté avec lui en entrant dans sa vie. Et là, l'espoir naquit dans les prunelles bleues de l'elfe. Cela apporta un peu de courage à Draco qui continua à parler.

Il continua donc de babiller pendant plusieurs minutes à propos du moment où il avait pris conscience qu'il aimait l'elfe et sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Legolas arborait à présent un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Draco faire les cent pas devant lui. Puis, il en eut marre de le voir piétiner.

« Draco. »

Ce fut efficace puisqu'il arrêta de parler. Il l'observait maintenant, appréhendant sa réaction. Legolas avança lentement et l'embrassa, réduisant définitivement Draco au silence.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! :) Heureux ?

Une petite précision : nous avons écrit cette fiction à deux. L'une écrivait les chapitres pairs et l'autre les impairs. Bizarre, qui a écrit le chapitre 7, n'avait donné aucune indication quand au sexe d'Enian et c'est de manière assez naturelle que je l'ai défini en tant qu'elfe mâle. Cela vous a-t-il surpris ou au contraire était-ce évident ? Car Bizarre a été fortement amusée par mon choix. :)

Bref, assez de blabla et passons aux reviews ! :D

 **Cianna Volturi :** Oui, oui, on sait que ce n'est pas humain de couper là. Mais que veux tu, notre petite Bizarre est une sadique ( ok, ok moi aussi ). Mais, au moins on sait que tu apprécies cette fiction :) Merci pour le message en tout cas.

 **Guest :** Oh toi inconnue qui nous a écrit notre plus grande review, nous te remercions ! Tes petits mots nous ont réchauffé le coeur et nous sommes très contentes que notre histoire te plaise. Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est vraiment important pour nous de savoir ce que vous pensez de nos écrits et là tu nous as gâtées. A passer trop de temps sur ce site, on découvre des choses très étranges... Je suis tombée sur un OS sur Lucius et Thrandhuil et je me suis immédiatement demandé ce que ça donnerait si on mettait Draco et Legolas ensemble. Une petite discussion plus tard et nous étions parties dans ce grand délire.

Le changement de point de vue flou est fait exprès. Elle a voulu brouiller notre perception et ça a très bien marché ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est une petite sadique :) Tu avais parfaitement raison pour Enian, félicitations ! :D ( malheureusement, on n'a rien à te donner à part cela xD )

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais on espère que ça aura comblé vos attentes. Bizarre doit se dépêcher de recopier le chapitre 9 à l'ordinateur pour que Broussaille puisse le poster ( elle espère que ce sera fait rapidement ).

A la prochaine les amis ! Bisous bisous


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction ! ... et oui ! déjà !

On espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre précédent et voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Draco s'accrochait désespérément à l'elfe. Il l'embrassait à en perdre le souffle. Il s'en fichait complètement d'être faible, d'être amoureux d'un homme, d'être... Il s'en fichait. Réellement. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Legolas, ses bras, ses lèvres, son cœur.

Puis ils finirent par se séparer, lentement. Mais l'elfe ne lâcha pas le jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent, et Legolas eut la surprise de voir une larme au coin de l'œil du sorcier. Cela le fit sourire, autant que Draco en rougit. Ce dernier murmura un « désolé », mais l'elfe trouva assez belle cette scène de délicatesse infinie dont faisait preuve l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors il se pencha et embrassa la larme avant qu'elle ne dévale la joue entière.

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco. »

Et de manière inattendue, le sorcier laissa échapper une autre larme. Mais différente celle-ci, il ne souriait plus.

« N'es-tu pas heureux ? Mon amour te fait-il offense ? »

« Non !... non... Mais... je ne veux pas que tu meurs... »

« Maintenant que mes sentiments sont réciproques, je ne... »

« N'abandonne pas ton immortalité pour moi. Je t'en prie. »

Legolas fut touché. À tel point qu'il ne trouva pas les mots, et embrassa Draco. Il l'enlaça jusqu'à lui faire oublier sa demande. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre favorablement : il était incapable d'envisager une éternité sans lui. Il était déjà en train de chercher en lui sa partie mortelle. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait pas, Draco s'en rendrait bien compte lorsque son visage juvénile ne serait pas le seul à vieillir.

« T'es prêt ? »

Draco souffla. Il ferma les yeux, se calma.

« T'es pas obligé, tu sais... »

« Si. Je veux rencontrer ton père de façon officielle. »

« Si ça peut t'aider, tu es absolument sexy dans ces habits princiers. »

Draco rougit furieusement.

« Ça m'aide pas... »

Legolas rit de bon cœur, avant de déclarer qu'il était temps. Alors il s'avancèrent ensemble dans la salle du trône, se frôlant sans arrêt.

« Voici donc le nouveau prince. »

Draco fut heureux de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Thranduil, et il remarqua qu'un homme couronné, à la chevelure noire, était présent aussi, accompagné d'une elfe (même sans voir ses oreilles pointues, Draco pouvait deviner sa nature à la grâce naturelle qu'elle dégageait) qui était aussi belle que l'étoile du soir. Et, chose surprenante, un nain était là aussi, admirant le spectacle avec un sourire ému.

Draco était comblé, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Dans ce cadre idyllique, aux côtés de son elfe, il était complet.

Ainsi ils vécurent heureux. Peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin des temps, et peut-être sans enfant, mais ils vécurent heureux.

* * *

Alors voilà, nos deux blonds préférés sont enfin en couple et sont prêts à être heureux ! :D

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre et votre avis compte beaucoup pour nous.

 **GUEST :** Merci pour ta looongue review :)

Tout d'abord quelques petits commentaires : merci de nous avoir pardonnées et puis on ne lis jamais trop de fiction yaoi ! Ou bien on est toutes très atteintes. Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic' alors nous sommes très contentes qu'elle te plaise autant.

S'il te plaît, ne frappe pas ton ordinateur ! C'est une petite chose fragile et capricieuse mais elle nous apporte un grand plaisir : les fandoms !

Puis, quelques remarques :que Draco embrasse Legolas ou bien l'inverse , ça reste un _très_ bon moyen pour les faire taire, alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. ;) Oui, en effet, l'un d'eux aurait pu être touché mais on les aime trop même si on les torture un peu... héhé !

Drago est donc présenté officiellement à Thrandhuil et il rencontre Aragorn et Gimli. Ce n'est pas la Gondor mais ça s'en rapproche ! :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, c'est très important pour nous. :D

A plus !

P.S: on aime bien les romans


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Hmm ... désolées. On est vraiment désolées. Les choses sont allées très rapidement pour nous cette année et nous avons complètement oublié de poster le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. On espère vraiment que vous nous pardonnerez. Si vous lisez encore cette fic' après tous ces mois d'absence, on vous en est vraiment reconnaissantes !**

 **Pour nous faire pardonner, on a posté un drabble sur un autre couple un peu particulier. Donc si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez toujours aller le voir !**

 **Sur ce place au dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Draco vivait à Mirkwood et partageait les quartiers du prince. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. S'il avait d'abord été dégoûté par ses sentiments, ce n'était plus le cas. Et s'il avait eu peur de cet amour, la peur avait disparu. Ce monde, la Terre du Milieu l'avait accepté. Ses habitants – enfin ceux de Mirkwood – l'avaient accepté, lui et ses sentiments pour leur prince.

Il aimait cet elfe et cela le surprenait toujours, d'autant plus que ses sentiments lui étaient rendus. Il avait pourtant toujours du mal à se dire que les relations entre hommes étaient si bien vues, cela ne cessait pas de l'étonner.

Malgré tout, une part de lui s'en voulait d'avoir quitté sa mère et avait mal du dégoût dans les yeux de celle-ci en dépit de l'acceptation de ses sentiments. Cette part de lui voulait contenter sa mère, effacer le dégoût de ses yeux aimants. Il voudrait voir la fierté de nouveau briller dans ses yeux.

Draco était assis sur une branche, pas très loin de la faille spatio-temporelle. Il avait envie de voir sa mère, de lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux grâce à Legolas. Il avait envie de présenter l'elfe à sa mère, et inversement. Mais il craignait la réaction de sa mère. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Un instant, il s'imagina dans les bras de Legolas. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit les feuilles bruisser et qu'il sentit les bras de l'objet de ses pensées l'entourer. _Pile au mon moment_ , pensa Draco, _c'est à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées_. Un baiser sur sa tempe répondit à ses réflexions.

Legolas observait Draco depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte du manoir Malfoy. L'elfe pouvait sentir et voir l'anxiété du blond. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Ils échangèrent un regard et Draco chercha en lui le courage des Gryffondors. Il toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison qui écarquilla en reconnaissant son ancien maître.

« Maître Draco ! » s'exclama la créature.

Le sorcier sentit le regard de Legolas sur lui et pensa qu'il faudrait lui expliquer le fonctionnement des maison de Sang Purs dans la communauté magique. Il pouvait être pire que Granger parfois ! Draco rit doucement à ses pensées mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit sa mère venir vers eux. Néanmoins, un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle l'enlaça.

« Draco ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

« Mère. Vous m'avez manquée. » répondit son fils « Je vous présente Legolas, mon compagnon.»

Étant bien élevé, l'elfe prit délicatement la main de Narcissa Malfoy et la baisa. Elle sourit.

« Je suis enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer. Venez, entrez. »

Draco regarda sa mère dans les yeux et vit qu'elle apprenait à accepter sa relation. Le dégoût était moins présent. Alors, le cœur réchauffé, Draco sourit, illuminant ceux des deux êtres qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu notre fiction et nous ont soutenus. Nous nous excusons encore une fois pour publier ce chapitre avec un terrible retard. On espère que vous avez aimé ! :D**

 **On vous retrouve sur nos autres fic' pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Mwahaha !**

 **Alofa199: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. On est contentes que ça te plaise !**

 **Eirin Ab Loar: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !**

 **Hehe, on n'en a aucune idée ! Comme tu l'as vu, il y a bien un dernier chapitre et on espère que tu l'as apprécié ! :D**

 **On a vraiment essayé d'être crédible - on est un peu perfectionnistes sur les bords et on attache beaucoup d'importance à la crédibilité - donc on est très heureuse de voir qu'on a réussi ! Oui, la fin est un peu rapide, mais c'est un choix car on ne voulait pas s'éterniser trop longtemps sur l'adaptation de Draco. On aime bien les ellipses narratives ^^**

 **N'hésite pas à te balader sur notre profil, les fictions sont géniales ! ;) ( non non, un peu de pub ne fais jamais de mal ! )**

 **Merci encore pour ta review.**

 **Guest: Non, ce n'est jamais une mauvaise chose ! ;)**

 **(Malheureusement, je crois qu'on est tous un peu maudits avec la technologie x) )**

 **C'est une question très légitime et tu ne digresses absolument pas ! :D On est ravies de voir que notre couple de blonds préférés t'intéresse autant ! On doit t'avouer que l'on n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au "après". Mais bon comme peut en attester MacGonagall ou Newt Scamander ( il a 120 ans et il est toujours vivant ! ), un sorcier vit assez longtemps. On peut donc imaginer qu'ils vivent jusqu'à 120-150 ans ( et Draco n'a que 20 ans). Legolas comme Arwen mourra pas très longtemps après Draco (environ un an), car son cœur sera brisé par leur séparation forcée. (Yourray ! C'est super joyeux ! x') ) Ils ont donc une centaine d'années devant eux ! :D**

 **Hehe ! Oui, en même temps la communauté est restée proche et donc elle a très envie de rencontrer celui pour qui Legolas abandonne son immortalité.**

 **C'est normal de trouver tout le monde chou ! ( Nous aussi on les trouve choux(?) ) On voulait un happy-ending, donc ta-daa ! Chacun ses méthodes pour rassurer les autres (OK, c'est peut-être moins efficace que la manière qu'ils ont de se faire taire mais ça nous fait bien rire !)**

 **On est contentes de te mettre de bonne humeur. C'est vraiment exceptionnel de savoir que nos écrits peuvent influencer le moral de nos lecteurs. C'est une sensation géniale. (et non, ce n'est pas débile de sourire face un couple d'amoureux heureux même s'ils sont fictifs !;) )**

 **Et oui! Il fallait bien qu'on termine un jour ! ... même si la suite a tardé à arriver. On espère vraiment que tu as apprécié et encore une fois, on est terriblement désolées pour cet horrible retard.**

 **Merci encore de ton soutien et de tes commentaires. Ils nous ont fait plaisir jusqu'au bout ! Continue à écrire des reviews/romans, car c'est très agréable à lire et extrêmement gratifiant !**


End file.
